Maghinh
The Maghinhs were an Ulach minor noble family who were founders and rulers of the village of Maghinh which was named after their founder Maghinh Mac Brian (1819-1859). The title which the family held was Laird of Maghinh. The Maghinhs like any other Ulach family did not use their surename but rather used patryonmics instead e.g Tormod's last name was Mac Ruaraidh rather than Tormod Maghinh. Maghinh originally was a gentleman soldier in service to the Tionsachs, who held the title of Marquis of Tionsach. The Maghinhs after the Ulach referendum of 1965 were given the title King of the Ulachs, with the inaurgral holder being Ian Mac Ruaraidh. The title would later pass to Ian's surviving son Tormod Mac Ian in 1987 and then the crown passed to Ian's nephew Seamus Mac Tormod. Titles and estates Laird of Maghinh The Twin islands were never a single nation state but rather were different city states and counties ruled by different lords and cheiftains. Nobility only became codified after the reformations of the 1820s, under the advice of Kevousalar king of Elderhold who was the protector of the twin islands. The Ulach peerage was created for the Ulachs and the Northman peerage for the Northmen. The Maghinhs belonged to the Ulach peerage as their founder Maghinh was given the title Laird of Maghinh which a village he founded and ruled in 1830, tens years after the reformation. The title of Laird was exclusive to the Twin islands and thus is not recongised by the nobility of other lands. Maghinh the village had around one hundred inhabitants and the Maghinh estate was fairly modest due to it being located in a forest with little farming land. Provinicals of the Silsian borders Tormod Mac Ruaraidh, the Laird of Maghinh unofficially from 1910-1938 and then later officially from 1938-1948. Was adopted by Anton Stuyfz who was an Silsian nobleman in around 1915 at the age of seventeen. Anton was inpotent and was also unmarried despite various potential suitors possible due to his closeted homosexuality or his intense fear of women and sex in general. Anton chose to adopt Tormod as he wanted to take advantage of Tormod's connections to the crime boss Thylvrryn of whom Tormod worked for. The Stuyfz family held the Silsian peerage title of Provinical which are heriditary governers of Silsia's various regions. The Stuyfz region was the border lands between Silsia and Freeland however this did not include the borders with the county Masan in Donber which was why the Stuyfzs were one of the main influences for Silsia's decision to join in the Great War on the side of the Pact of New Aundar. Tormod later killed Anton in 1917 during his wedding night to Laryama daughter of the Grand Duke of Donber. Tormod made the Maghinhs the official Provinicials of the borders as opposed to the Stuyfzs as he had all of Anton's extended family killed during his wedding night as well. Tormod gave the title to his son Seamus in 1933 when he left for the Twin islands to fight in the Ulach war of indepdence (1925-1938). Seamus however like his father migrated to his ancestry home the twin islands in around 1988 to rule as king of the Ulachs until his death in 2007. Seamus after the purge of the Donberian Ducal house, the Gruffydd became a pretender to the Ducal throne in 1943, since the Grand Duke Afayanch was his maternal grandfather. Seamus and his own children are the only Maghinhs who may be pretenders to the Ducal throne. King of the Ulachs At the end of the second Great War in 1965, the Ulach free state referendum offered its voters the choice to either become an indepedent kingdom or a republic or it would remain a dominion of the Mirkuleon Empire. The election was 60% in favour of becoming an indepdent Kingdom whilst 39% wanted a republic and only 1% wanted to remain part of the Empire. The Maghinhs became the royal household of the Kingdom of the Ulachs under a consitutional monarchy. The King of the Ulachs had the power to appoint and remove Prime minsters as well as to temporally suspend parliament. Related houses The Maghinhs were related to the House of Tionsach through both the ancestry of Maghinh as his father Brian was the illegitimate son of Tuasach and his sister who was the son of the founder of the House of Tionsach. Due to the house only being from minor gentry its members rarely did marry wealthier houses and often it practised cousin marriage to keep its land to itself. The Maghinh were also related to the house of Tionsach through the marriage Maghinh's son Comhgall and Tionsach's great, great grand daughter Nansaidh. Tormod Mac Ruaraidh the fifth Laird of Maghinh was at first was arranged to marry Aelech whom was his cousin, however Aelech died in 1910, Tormod would go onto later marry Laryama of the Ducal House of Anglyndrafach, whom was the seventh child of the Grand Duke of Donber. The two would later go onto have Seamus. These were the only two notable examples of related houses as most of the time members of the Maghinh family would marry local peasants often this was done as a form of tax or fidelity from the inhabitants of their county especially if the peasants were too poor to feed their daughters who were looked down upon in ulach rural society for not being as strong as their male counterparts and thus parents would be Lairds